cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angelic Sanctuary
The Angelic Sanctuary, more commonly Angelite, was a re-formation of the original Angelite from 2006, and is a Maroon team alliance that was publicly announced on June 8, 2009 and was a protectorate of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Introduction to Madness So I got this here charter, right? See, I don’t read too good, but what I’m thinking its saying is that we gotta look out for each other, yeah? I’m also seeing that this is the official mission statement for the Angelic Sanctuary, or Angelite, or maybe I’m just reading this wrong and whatnot. Cheah, bro. Article I: Entering Heaven As long as you wanna roll with Angelite, and you get checked out all clean and such, you know, none of that ZI jazz or multiple alliance applications or past infractions, all you gotta do is post an application with your intention for membership, and bam, once you get the ol’ approval, you’re in. Article II: How We Operate The Chancellor So, there’s the head of this shindig, we can call him the Chancellor. This guy oversees EVERYTHING. I mean, wow! He’s got like, official power over the alliance and such. Anything he says goes, like internal and external matters, creating positions, he’s got veto powers and the like. He’s in power until he decides this party just isn’t meeting his booze quotient, and then goes and crashes the Bar Mitzvah down the street. If he needs to appoint a chaperon for the underage kids drinking illegally back at his house while he’s getting drunk on Jewish cedar wine, he may pick anyone he pleases, as long as he can pull off the dreaded Drunken Ally McBeal Shot Challenge. Terrifying! The Board of Directors The Board will consist of four elected Councilors. The Chancellor will oversee what they do; but Chancellor, what do they do? Well, normally, a Board of Directors would sit around all day, doing nothing, moaning about how the traffic to get over the Brooklyn Bridge took all morning and how Quarter 4 profits weren’t sufficient to buy them that third Jacuzzi for their second beach house in the Swiss Alps. Well, to that, I say tough luck, because these unlucky saps’ll be heading up the various departments of the Sanctuary! And since this is based underneath the Chancellor’s iron toed boot, he’ll be able to fire any of these self-righteous pricks, whenever and wherever. Word, yo. The Capos The Chancellor, being all cool and such, may appoint various capos, but no more than three, to go and do random tasks here and there. So while we got the group called the capos, any position within the rank can be created. Capos have no voting rights, and shall simply act as shadowy figures providing much needed advice. They shall act as advisers, guiding the alliance along to the whim of the Chancellor. The capos can be dismissed and re-hired to positions, as long as they aren’t in jail or something, whatever it is these Mafia types do to stick themselves in such a sticky situation. The Army of the Undead Every good alliance needs an army. However, since we’re situated on 1 Sunny Heaven Drive, south of New York and West of Shanghai, we have a bunch of undead military commanders, vagabonds that laze about the River Styx and such, to lead our unwashed masses into battle. So, that’s why we have Bruce Campbell. Mr. Campbell, reprising his role as Ash from the Evil Dead movies, will be put in charge of the armed forces of the Angelic Sanctuary during times of war. He may appoint a Ving Rhames, or a General for you non-Angels, or whatever other famous Hollywood star he’s inclined to be calling a military position to assist him in his duties. Bruce Campbell and his Army of the Undead will be responsible for organizing battalions, war tactics, and writing up citations and merits for those who have excelled in times of war, showcasing valor and other such feats. Also, we frown upon both tech raiding and nuclear first strikes. No member of the Sanctuary shall engage in an offensive war, lest they feel the wrath of the Chancellor’s ring hand, and/or the learning end of Bruce Campbell’s chainsaw. May Admin have mercy on your soul if this fate befalls your home. The Unwashed, Pitchfork Brandishing Masses All unkempt and uncouth members of the Angelic Sanctuary, read as non-governmental personnel, will be part of our grand chorus of never-ending hymns, and will be in charge for giving the Board of Directors their cushy jobs. Imagine a cage, and within that cage is a collection of angry people, and this entire people beat each other senseless until one is left standing. This is how the masses will elect their Board of Directors. Ever Democracy is grand. Oh, and one more note, if the Chancellor ever needs the angered horde to vote on something, so shall be done. Article III: You’re Out of Here, Bro If you’re doing something wrong, the Chancellor can tell you to politely leave. We are a classy joint, but we must have rules. However, he can forgive you for your transgression, which is good for you, you dirty crime committer you. A vote can be called by any nation to banish a member from the Sanctuary, as long as three-fourths of the masses agree to the motion. A sixty hour voting period shall be awarded to the offending nation, perhaps earning them time to redeem themselves. Article IV: Fixing This Here Document So, as in Article III, a vote can be called by any nation for the task at hand; this task being editing this charter. Dialogue will ensue for an episode of time up to a thirty-six hour period, and will spill over into another thirty-six hour voting period in which seventy-five percent must be reached before the end of the voting period for the amendment to the charter to be added, else it will fail. I absolutely adore bureaucratic systems of law, because I have no possible way to spin this dreck into something hilarious. Article V: You're Gonna Love My Nuts As for an official team color, we're Angels, and Angels are white, right? So naturally, we should be a maroon alliance. I know, I know! Doesn't make a lick of sense, but damn, we're a group of rebels, with the black clothes, skin-tight jeans, and all that makeup, oh! We'll be getting all the boys this summer. Article VI: Specify Other Yeah, as for flying an Alliance Affiliation, we're like CALLED the Angelic Sanctuary, but seriously now, we'd like to go by Angelite, such as other alliances use their little abbreviated titles. I mean, I've worked here for nearly three years, and I have not seen or heard of us protecting one single angel from a threat of any kind. I barely even known what the hell is going on anymore. You ever see a dog walking down a street, and think to yourself, “hey, why’s that dog walking down the street without a collar on?” Cheah, it’s kinda like that. Or are we the angels? Is any of this really real at all? What if life as we know it is nothing...more...than a game? History The original Angelic Sanctuary was formed in September 2006, and had disbanded in December 2006 due to an overwhelming raid from the >_< alliance that had simply crushed the morale and hopes and/or dreams of all nations affiliated with the alliance. Before the Karma War had broke out, a few persons both formerly and at the time affiliated with the United Sovereign Nations had decided to found a new alliance. This new alliance was originally titled "The Applegate Foundation," a touching tribute to the breast cancer riddled actress, but it was simply not meant to be, as one of the founding members to be went off and fought for Vox Populi for great justice. This delayed the plans for TAF, which eventually led to one of the founders pulling out and deleting their nation. Suddenly, as if the lovely souls from heaven themselves intervened, the brilliant idea to reform the Angelic Sanctuary was conceived. 2009 was an integral part of Angelite's history, as the young alliance skyrocketed to nearly four hundred thousand total alliance strength in a matter of a few weeks, showing that the spark for new alliances still exists. Joining such pacts as CSN's massive protectorate bloc and the Maroon Economic Pact, the Angelic Sanctuary was well on its way to becoming an international starlet. However, tragedy struck the alliance when a group of Angelic citizens saw fit to use a government tractor to remove a government stump from government land. The peasants ended up breaking the irreplaceable government tractor, and thus, the entire alliance of the Angelic Sanctuary was bulldozed over to make room for glorious Soviet tractor factory. There were no survivors. The government of the Angelic Sanctuary was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These people promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Planet Bob underground. Today,still wanted by the governments of the world, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem - if no one else can help - and if you can find them sober - maybe you can hire: The Angelite Team. BOOYAH, IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED. PEACE. Links * An Introduction to Madness The re-declaration of the Angelic Sanctuary's existence, and the announcement of the CSN protectorate. * Some announcements from your friends at Angelite The Angelic Sanctuary makes a few announcements, the most notable being about reaching 150,000 strength.